Abismo
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: El abismo al cual ha caído es demasiado profundo para poder salir, llevándose lo mejor de ella: sus ganas de vivir. • CONTRAPARTE DE LIBRE/ECLIPSE AU/ONE-SHOT


_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece.

_**SUMMARY: **_El abismo al cual ha caído es demasiado profundo para poder salir, llevándose lo mejor de ella: _sus ganas de vivir. _• CONTRAPARTE DE LIBRE/ECLIPSE AU/ONE-SHOT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abismo<strong>_

_**o0o**_

La habitación de pronto se ha hecho sumamente pequeña, bañada únicamente por la oscuridad. Las viejas y enmohecidas paredes de piedra parecen burlarse de ella una y otra vez al no dejar marchar los incesantes gritos.

Su respiración, aunque innecesaria, es agitada mientras que sus ojos se hayan abiertos desmesuradamente de forma perdida. Retrocede arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo lentamente, hacia la esquina más próxima, queriéndose fundir con ella.

_Y los gritos_. Gritos y más gritos. _¿Por qué demonios siguen aún en su cabeza?_ , piensa mientras lleva sus manos manchadas con sangre aun fresca hacia su cabeza, jalando su cabello con algo más que desesperación.

Debe ser una pesadilla, solo eso. Se encuentra dormida y todo eso no es real. Riley, Victoria; incluso el buen Fred y su querido Diego… todo ha sido mentira.

Porque no existen los vampiros, porque no es posible el sentir tanto dolor a pesar de no estar realmente vivo.

Porque ella no puede ser un monstruo._ No puede…_

La puerta se abre, dejando ver la pequeña silueta de una vampiresa que observa la habitación con un gesto de desdén en su rostro angelical.

-Vaya, vaya… tal parece que después de todo te dignaste a comer de los aperitivos que tan amablemente mis amos dispusieron para ti.-mientras camina, sortea la decena de cadáveres y miembros esparcidos por el suelo de la celda.- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque lo más probable es que haya sido tu ultima cena.-una sonrisa perversa se plasma en sus labios.

¿Acaso cree que no lo sabe? Desde que esos vampiros de ojos dorados se atravesaron en su camino, su destino prácticamente se escribió solo. Aunque sea injusto maldice la hora en la que no acabaron con ella en ese claro como con todos los demás, porque ahora tiene que perecer a manos de un montón de estúpidos con aire de Dios… precisamente como la escoria que tiene frente a ella. No sabe prácticamente nada de ellos y aun así no le interesa a estas alturas.

Jane aguarda para ver un atisbo de miedo en su cara a causa de sus ponzoñosas palabras, pero lo único que sus ojos captan es un despojo de vampiro absolutamente inexpresivo que ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarla. Y eso realmente la enfurece.

Y de nuevo los gritos se dejan escuchar ensordecedoramente. Pero esta vez no son los lamentos de humanos inocentes, sino los de Bree que por más que se ha esforzado en no dejar salir absolutamente ningún ruido de sus labios, ahora se retuerce con agonía en el suelo ensangrentado.

-Eres patética.- se acerca lentamente al tembloroso cuerpo de la chica.- Si los Cullen no hubiesen interferido, créeme que yo misma te hubiera destazado con mis propias manos. Solo serás una pequeña diversión para mis amos. Después de todo, es justo el recuperar la diversión que nos fue negada en Forks, ¿no lo crees?- detiene la tortura repentinamente, acuclillándose frente a la chica que yace recostada tratando de normalizar su respiración. Retira de forma sádicamente dulce algunos de sus cortos cabellos negros y ensangrentados de su rostro.- ¿En realidad pensaste que como abogaron por ti, te permitiríamos quedarte con ellos?- su voz se escucha como una tierna reprimenda, casi maternal.- Ellos también son una molestia y algún día no muy lejano, nos encargaremos de ellos.-se irgue de nuevo y camina hacia la puerta- Métete esto en la cabeza: a partir del momento en que pusiste un pie en Volterra, tu vida dejó de pertenecerte . Nosotros controlamos esta ciudad y a todo ser vivo que habita en ella. Tu vida ahora es nuestra.

¿_Su_ vida? Ni siquiera antes le pertenecía. ¿Cómo entregar sin reparos algo que jamás ha sido tuyo? ¿Un peón, una marioneta? Sea cual fuera, ninguno de los dos es menos denigrante que otro.

-Trata de limpiarte con algo, estas hecha un asco y no quiero causarles inconvenientes al amo Aro. No sé por qué insiste tanto en conocerte. Tienes un minuto.- y con eso la puerta se cierra tras de sí.

Ya no puede más. Simplemente, ya no le interesa lo que hagan con ella. Está sola…

El abismo al cual ha caído es demasiado profundo para poder salir, llevándose lo mejor de ella: _sus ganas de vivir. _

Un grito se escucha potente, sin importar que todos en el lugar la escuchen. El dolor y rabia hacia todo y todos es más grande que ella misma.

Y grita por la injusticia que ha sido su vida.

Grita por Diego, porque sabe que lo ha decepcionado al darse por vencida, porque lo ama y lo odia, y será así hasta que su existencia ahora vacía llegue a su fin.

Pero sobre todo, grita por la añorada libertad ahora por siempre perdida _de ambos_.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, el 10 de este mes se conmemoraron 2 años de mi primera historia publicada, y como ya entre a la universidad, no pude subir este pequeño escrito que tenía casi terminado así que aquí esta. Debo decir, que el fandom de Twilight dejo de llamarme la atención desde hace bastante tiempo, pero como este fue el fandom que me vio nacer xD, decidí que tenía que subir algo precisamente aquí para festejar.<em>

_Sé que tal vez no es el fic adecuado para conmemorarlo, pero fue lo único que se ocurrió. Lo sé, muy deprimente y todo y tal vez no sea mi mejor fic, pero no por eso no deja de gustarme. Este vendría siendo la contraparte de mi otro fic "Libre", en otro universo alterno en el que Bree no murió en el claro y fic que vio la luz hace poco más de un año y el ultimo hasta ahora de Twilight (julio/6/2010) Así que si este les deja un mal sabor de boca, les recomiendo leer el otro. Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí dejarlo así. Tal vez más adelante suba esa parte que quedo guardada en mi cabeza ;) Espero haber transmitido los sentimiento de Bree de forma en que se entendiera el fic: los Cullen la defendieron tal como en Eclipse, pero decidieron llevársela con ellos. Jane sí que puede ser una maldita, eh? _

_Esta página me ha dejado un sinfín de satisfacciones y alegrías, por lo que a todos aquellos que me han comentado, he han agregado a alertas y favoritos o simplemente me han leído, quiero darles las gracias por tomarse su tiempo y por su apoyo. MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_

_PS: Historia #16!_


End file.
